


let the moment burn

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, In-Laws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Isabelle visits Magnus.





	let the moment burn

**Author's Note:**

> title from Kina Grannis' [Little Worrier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsYMimowF8g)

Magnus straightens his waistcoat, jaw clenched, but he yanks open his front door and it’s the wrong Lightwood waiting for him.

‘How can I help you, Isabelle?’ he asks.

She ignores his sharp tone and breezes past him into the apartment, tossing her jacket at one of the couches and picking up his half empty tumbler from the end table, sipping the whiskey. She could not be less welcome. ‘My big brother came back to the Institute this morning. I wasn’t expecting him.’ She drops to sitting, all poise and elegant lines in a dark blue.

Tongue in his cheek, Magnus half considers walking out of the open door, but instead he flicks it shut and pours himself another drink. ‘Just so we’re clear, I consider you trying to defend his honour highly undignified and a little beneath you.’

‘I’m not here to defend him,’ she says, raising an eyebrow. ‘I don’t know what happened. He won’t talk to me.’

Magnus takes a deep breath, then sighs. ‘Then why are you here?’

‘Drinking partner.’ She holds the tumbler out to him, and he clinks them together but doesn’t drink. She gestures he sit, and he does, a little warily. ‘And you might talk to me where he won’t.’

‘I assure you, if he has chosen not to tell you, I will not take that decision away from him.’

Izzy smiles into her drink. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Of course.’

She raises an eyebrow.

‘…we argued. I can say no more than that.’

‘He told Jace to leave him alone. He never does that.’ Izzy considers her drink, then finishes it. ‘He locked me out of his office.’

Magnus snaps his fingers, and her drink refills. ‘I assume there is a reason for that.’

‘He doesn’t like being told to apologize.’

Magnus pauses, frowning. ‘How do you know he owes the apology?’

‘He walks a certain way,’ she shrugs, the effortless knowing of a sister. ‘He talks a little differently, you can’t see a single emotion on his face- he regrets whatever he said to you.’

At that, Magnus smiles. He knows what exactly what Izzy saw, as near to an admission of guilt as Alec ever gives short of saying it out loud. Shoulders hunched, shorter sentences, tight eyes.

Magnus will be willing to forgive when Alec asks for it, because he knows Alec hasn’t slept properly in days.

‘One hour. From now,’ she says, indicating the clock. ‘You’ll owe a favour.’

He narrows his eyes. ‘Two. You’ll owe a drink.’

They toast in each other’s direction, and the conversation changes. Magnus asks how her new responsibilities are within the Institute, and she asks after the increasing cooperation between the Downworlders. An hour and twenty-eight minutes later, Magnus’ phone buzzes.

He flashes the name at her, putting his glass down. ‘Do we count this?’

‘If he says sorry.’

Rolling his eyes, Magnus answers Alec. ‘Hello, Alexander.’

‘ _Are you home_?’

‘At this moment? Yes.’

‘ _Stay. I’m coming. Just- stay, alright? I’m sorry_.’

Magnus points at the door, and Izzy smiles to herself, throwing her jacket over her shoulder and waggling her fingers above her head in goodbye.

Turning back to his phone, Magnus can hear the note of panic in Alec’s voice. ‘I know. I’ll wait for you.’

Alec exhales. ‘ _Thank you_.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘ _I’ll be- ten minutes? Maybe less. I don’t know if_ -’

‘Alexander,’ Magnus says. ‘I will wait for you.’

The door clicks behind Izzy, and Alec finally seems to steady himself, sounding determined.

‘ _Ten minutes_.’

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I just kinda liked it


End file.
